Mobile devices may run applications, commonly known as “apps,” on behalf of their users. These applications may execute as processes on a device. These application may engage in network activity on the mobile device, such as may use wireless signals, including Wi-Fi, cellular data, and/or other technologies.
Cellular carriers may provide cellular data communication to their cellular customers. For example, smart phones and other mobile devices may run web browsers that may be used while on the cellular network to retrieve web pages. Additionally, many applications that may be pre-installed or user-installed on a mobile device may use cellular data communication to access remote data, such as resources available on the Internet.